


proposta súbita

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, POV First Person, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Nozomi faz um pedido importante para Eli na véspera do Ano Novo.(tradução das tags: véspera de ano novo, fic se passa no futuro, pedido de casamento, escrito em primeira pessoa)
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi





	proposta súbita

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blunt approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597140) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> tradução feita em julho de 2018

"Nozomi?"

Ser acordada por uma voz tão doce... será que viver no paraíso é assim?

"Nozomi, acorda. Você vai perder a contagem."

Chegando mais perto dela debaixo do cobertor, deitando no colo dela. Ah, o cheiro da Elicchi é tão bom... os suspiros dela são tão fofos...

Uma realidade assim parecia um sonho no final do ano passado...

Parecia impossível juntar coragem o suficiente pra se declarar pra alguém do mesmo gênero que eu, mas por algum motivo, como era pra Elicchi, eu tinha a sensação de que ia tudo dar certo. E deu.

"Elicchi... Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Nozomi."

Não tem como eu não me apaixonar mais ainda quando ela fala meu nome desse jeito. E ainda fica fazendo cafuné em mim, que anjo.

Mudando de assunto, tem uma coisa que eu queria dizer pra ela, mas eu não sei quando seria a melhor situação pra falar... A ideia da proposta súbita parece uma boa, mas eu acho que ela ia pensar que foi uma piada... Bem, não custa tentar.

"Elicchi?"

"Sim?"

"Vamos nos casar ano que vem."

Nenhuma resposta. Não estou gostando disso.

"Do que você tá falando?" Eu fiquei nervosa, mas não consigo deixar de pensar que a risada dela quando ela está com vergonha é fofa demais também. "Você ainda tá dormindo?"

"Eu tô falando sério." Fazendo biquinho, olhei pra ela. "Nós vamos fazer 21 anos. É idade o suficiente pra poder se casar, não é? Nós já até estamos morando juntas!"

"A gente não pode se casar no Japão, querida."

"Então vamos pra outro país! A gente pode até aproveitar e ficar por lá pra lua de mel. Que tal um lugar tropical, com praias e tal? Talvez a Maki-chan até possa ajudar a gente a escolher um país legal, e a gente ainda tem dinheiro da época da escola, então...!"

De novo, ela riu. "A gente pode fazer uma cerimônia simples. A lua de mel também pode ser no Japão... Não tem necessidade de exagerar."

Espera aí, esses comentários...

"Então você aceita se casar comigo?"

"Por que eu não aceitaria?"

"Eu te amo, Elicchi!"

Normalmente eu não faço esse tipo de coisa, mas não deu pra me segurar. Jogando ela contra o chão, dei um beijo nela, a abraçando.

"Então... você vai continuar a tomar conta de mim?"

"E você de mim!" De verdade, eu não consigo parar de sorrir, esse é o momento mais feliz da minha vida! Eu acho que vou acabar chorando... Ah...

Eu amo tanto a Elicchi, tanto. E tem tanto tempo que eu amo ela. E sei que tudo isso se aplica a ela também.

Que sorte a minha de achar a minha alma gêmea num mundo com tanta gente!

"Você disse que a Maki poderia nos ajudar, mas você não acha que a Nico ia tentar se meter no meio?"

"... Assim que ela souber disso, vamos ter que convidar ela pra ser nossa madrinha, né?"

"Na verdade, acho que teríamos que chamar todas as meninas...?"

Enquanto nós duas começamos a rir juntas, os fogos de artifício começaram a explodir lá fora.

Por alguns instantes, eu achei de verdade que o motivo da comemoração era outra coisa sem ser o ano novo.


End file.
